Wilde Times
by Brainic1013
Summary: What if instead of the night howler case every predator in Zootopia had to wear a collar that when feeling to emotional leads to them geting shocked! Let's follow one animal on his SHOCKING adventure through this world!


"Suitopia! A suit shop for any and all animals of Zootopia run by me and my son Nick!" Said the larger of the two suited foxes. "So waddya say do we have a deal?" He said handing the papers over to the the porcupine behind the desk. The porcupine eyed the both of them before stamping the papers with a big red rejected stamp handing the paper back to the large fox.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wilde I would love to but I can't risk having a predator possibly ruining this bank." The porcupine said his quils quivering.

"Oh well... Thank you for listening to our offer." He said grabbing his sons hand and walking out. " It's always the same response! They can't risk a predator to own a shop or they just say it's unappealing" he said the collar around his neck going from a green light to a yellow one.

"Hey dad your collars yellow. Calm down before" said Nick before the collar around his father's neck turning red his father gritting his teeth and standing up straight.

His father let out a quick breath before saying, "I'm sorry Nick it just angers me so much that they refuse us just because we're predators." He said the collar returning to a green color.

"I know dad but you know what happens when we get too emotional." Said Nick holding his father's hand tightly.

"I know. Listen to me Nick, when your older I want you to try and get rid of the collars alright?" He said kneeling down to his son. "Help me, your mother, and all the other people just like you and get rid of these collars. Alright?" He said looking Nick deep in his shining emerald eyes.

"Oh... Alright dad! I'll try!" He said embracing his father.

"Alright. Come on Nicky time to go home." He said grabbing Nick and swinging his legs around his neck giving him a piggy back ride home.

After a hour or two the fox pair finally got home.

"Oh honey did the deal go well?" Said a vixen the smell of fish wafting through the room.

"You should know the answer by now." He said letting Nick off his shoulders. The small fox running to his room.

"Ugh was it another biased prey? That's all that get work anymore. I barley keep my job as it is and they make it harder for other preds to even get jobs." She said her face showing signs of anger her collar turning yellow.

"Honey your collar." He said kissing his mate.

" Your right. But honestly it's almost impossible for any predator to get jobs." She said walking over to the dinky stove in the corner and grabbing a platter of baked salmon.

"Well honey you know how untrusting they are of us. Besides the collars will be off in a couple of years once they trust us. Just wait." He said walking over to the vixen hugging her waist tightly.

"Right and I'll get a raise and we'll move a better house." She said escaping his grasp and taking the platter to the table in the middle of the room.

"Honey have faith!" Grabbing his wife by the apron.

"NO! They will never get rid of these damned collars and you will never get your fucking suit shop so stop trying!" She yelled turning to face her husband platter still in hand. Her collar turning red sending a shock to her causing the platter to almost slip from her hand.

"Are... Are you two fighting again?" Came a small voice from across the room.

Both older foxes looked at Nick to see tears streaming down his fire red fur.

"N-Nick we are not fighting sweetheart! Now go back to your room. I'll call you when dinners ready." His mother said.

"OK mom just please stop yelling." He said walking into his room closing the door behind him.

"Honey... Please just have some faith in me and Nick." He said gently grabbing her hand.

"Fine. But keep Nick safe alright?" She said doubt flickering in her eyes.

"I promise." He said kissing his mate softly.

That night at dinner everyone was quiet. All that could be heard was the soft clamoring of tableware. Until the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Nick said hopping of his chair to get to the phone. Once he picked it up he heard,

"Is Mr. Wilde home currently?" The voice asked.

"Yes one moment please." He said putting the phone down. "Dad. It's for you" he said swinging the phone towards his father. Though reluctant his father got up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" He asked some static received.

"Ahh yes I am glad to say instead of rejecting the idea of Suitopia, the board has decided to approve it! We would like for you and your son to come over tommarow by the latest so that we may review the plans!" The voice said excitedly.

"Really! May ask which bank this is?" He said his eyes lighting up.

" This is the bank from earlier today." The voice said.

"Excellent! Me and my son will be there!" He said putting the phone on the reciever.

"Suitopia is in buissnes! All we have to do is review the plans and it's good to go!" He said exuberantly.

"They did not! There is now way they accepted it!" The vixen said starstruck at the news.

"Yea they did!" He yelled his collar sending a shock down his body.

For the rest of the night the Nick's father would not stop talking about where to put Suitopia or how excited he was for it until they all went to sleep each of them glad to have some form of hope left in their life.

 ** _Heyyy guys! Brand new year brand new story! I hope you all not only enjoyed this chapter but hope you all like this new story! Brain out! EDIT: Yea so I decide to edit this chapter because it had a shit ton of spelling and grammatical mistakes. Hope this makes everything easier to read._**


End file.
